


Love confessed by coincidence

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: What happends if America pisses Japan of when he knows the American's secret?





	Love confessed by coincidence

I was just walking around with my friend Japan and we were talking a little since it had been a while since we had talked and there were a lot of things to tell each other or at least I had a lot to tell him. Every day something happens and sometimes we may not be happy that it happened but yeah who are we to change or prevent things from happening.

It’s not that we don’t try to prevent it though. We support things like the United nations to prevent war from happening again since we all agree that such at thing should not happen again , ever again. Nothing good comes from wars. I know that since I live since the late 15 century. I have seen so many wars and I believe that it doesn’t bring any good with them.  
Even the Revolutionary war. I got my independence from that war but I hurt a person that is very important to me and I have felt bad about it ever since it happened. I shouldn’t have left him there crying on the battle field.

So back to where I was since I am getting slightly side tracked by my thoughts. I was walking with my best buddy Kiku or Japan it doesn’t really matter. While we were walking we saw two nations who we didn’t expect to see here . I didn’t expect them to be there together. Not that they hate each other . They get along pretty well and it sometimes works kinda on my nerves.

“Hello Japan and America. “Brussels said. The brunet was just a little younger than the brit but god what a difference in height between those two. Like me and my buddy. Well she and Japan are on the same height. England was walking next to her. The Brit was smiling for ones and I assumed see was either complimenting him or saying something funny about France past. I assumed the last one though.

Out of the blue she hugged the Brit and whispered something in his ear. England laughed and hugged back. Something that came as a surprise to me though. England didn’t smile that often on even when I was little so that was a big surprise to me. I tried not to be jealous but it was too much for me and I started walking off but dragged Japan with me.

” Please tell your girlfriend that she stops being so close to my crush.” I said rather annoyed by the fact that she was being so close to the one I had a crush on. I can’t stand it for some reason that someone else is that close to him. Not many people are close to him so I don’t have those moments that often.

Japan blushed lightly when he heard me mentioning the Belgian. I know that he loves her. It is quite obvious that he has. The Japanese turns red even when he starts thinking about the girl. It is sometimes funny to see how you can make him blush bright red with only mentioning the girl’s name.

“America-san Brussels is as much a crush for me as England is a crush to you and…” I placed a hand on the Japanese his mouth to shut him up I want not going to listen to that speech again. “I’m not going to listen to that again. You have a great personality so you nothing to worry.” I don’t know why he worries though. He is a great guy and a very nice person. I don’t get it. I should be worrying since the one I love most likely hates me.

”Hey why did you guys left?” England said worried. He had heard nothing of the earlier conversation between me and the Japanese or at least that is what I hoped. Judging from his reaction when he looked at me when he asked the question I don’t think he had heard anything I had said to Japan.  
I don’t know but seeing that worried look on his face made anger boil up in me. Maybe it’s because he still sees me as a little kid that needs protection everywhere it goes. But I am not a child anymore and I no longer need protection for anybody and not from him. I can take care of myself. I don’t expect that I would walk of though..I just happened. I bumped against my friend with so much power that he fell on the ground but I was so angry at England that I didn’t even care about it.

”Japan, are you ok?” A girl asked him with a rather soft voice. I could just hear it when I walked off . I am almost sure it was Brussels though since the girl had a rather quiet voice. I always wondered about since that she isn’t really from a family with people with soft voices. The only person beside her that I know has a soft voice is my older brother. ”Yes Brussels I’m fine.” That was the last thing I could hear them saying before I was too far away to hear it.

Japan walked over to me and I turned around .“America are you ok? .” He asked. I didn’t reply. “America?” He asked again. I ignored him again. Japan turned around and started to walk away since I think that he believe that he wouldn’t get a reaction from me any time soon.

” Boo.” I said and grinned. I didn’t mean to scare him or something but I just wanted to make him jump. It didn’t turn out to be a good plan since he started walking off in anger ”Japan … dude it was a joke.” I said and tried to stop him before he reached the others. 

Japan when he is angry can say very mean things to people or blurt things out he doesn’t want to. He walked over to the others and shouted: “I don’t know what you see in that Idiot and why you love him so much!”

I swallowed when I heard Japan shouting that to him. Now I know that he has feelings for me. I am kinda happy that he does though because I love him as well. But this kind of confession was not where I hoped for.

I saw that Japan received an elbow of Brussels in his stomack and he seemed to snap out of his previous state and I saw at the way he was standing that he regret that he had just bliurt everything out but it was too late since the bomb had already exploded. England was furious that Japan had done this and you could see it at the way he looked at the Japanese but he also looked mad at Brussels who had done nothing wrong.

“Brussels I don’t know why you love somebody who tells other peoples secret out loud?” England spoke up and looked mad at Brussels. Yeah the girl has a crush on Japan and she was afraid of telling him since she didn’t know how the Japanese would react. I needed to swear to her that I didn’t tell him and I did. I assume that England had to do the same and he just did what she dislikes the most.

Someone who brakes a promise or betrays her is what she hates the most. Germany was the last one who did something like that and she is still mad at him for the first time it happen like 100 years ago. I wasn’t like England to break a promise but also not like him to treat a lady like that.

Brussels here reaction on what England had just told her was surprisingly calm for what someone would had expected from her. The brunet was known for when she gets pissed to get rather violent and threatens people so I was surprised that she remained standing on the same spot and didn’t run up to him to beat the living crap out of him.

”Fuck you England you promised that you wouldn’t tell him and I felt bad for you that you had a meeting with Scotland, but not anymore!” Maybe that is what she had whispered in his ear. She always wished England luck when he had a meeting with his older brother. God I feel dumb for not realizing that sooner. If I did I maybe could have prevented this from happening but of course I always notice to late when something is going to happen. I need to learn how to read the mood.  
England accuses me of childish behavior but sometimes and must of the time he is drunk he can act like a child as well. Like now since even I know that you shouldn’t do that and just have kept it for himself. He was making Brussels pissed and that could only end up very badly in the end.

“Just not kidding, Brussels loves Japan, Brussels loves Japan, Brussels loves Japan, and Brussels loves Japan.” I saw the brunet making fist of her hand and knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before she would walk up to him and god knows what she will do. She tackled the Brit and placed her foot on his stomach.

“Now shut the fuck up, England loves America, nice if someone does that right, England loves America, England loves America.” Well it was rather a surprise that the tackling was the only thing she did from hurting him. I was kind of funny to see him lying there on the ground tackled by a girl at least 5.90 inches smaller than him. Also that she only represents a region in a country smaller than England ‘s made it funny to see the Brit lying there.

England managed to get her foot of him and got up from the ground before he started tickling her. The girl started giggling and I couldn’t help but chuckle as well. It was a funny scene to watch to be honest. I don’t think Japan feels the same about that but I am not really planning to ask that since I know that the Japanese feels really bad about the whole situation being his fault. The best is to give him time so that he can slowly get over the whole thing himself before going over to him and start talking about it.

“Stop England!” Brussels screamed. Well it was not really screaming if someone else had heard it since the girl like I mentioned earlier doesn’t have a loud voice at all. I wonder if it makes her job as the European Union capital more complicated since most of them happen to be nation who can’t get along with each other or just don’t do anything at all..or that feeling do I get when I see them during the world meetings. “No, if you shut up I will.” England said and conintued tickling the smaller Belgian who from her facial expression didn’t really seem to like what was going on even though she would giggle a lot.

“England loves America, Germany help me.” Brussels shouted. Wow that was something I didn’t expect her to do since the two don’t really get along since the early 20th century for some good reasons though but still they can’t really stand each other and will go in every useless discussion if needed that they are better than the other. It depends on what kind of discussion they have who wins. Or at least that is what Italy told me when I asked him about it.

According to him is the fact that they can’t stand each other a good thing since they want to prove that they are better than the other by doing their job as good as they can and they sometimes team up to make sure that something gets done during the European Union meeting . Well for something coming from Italy it makes a lot of sense and could also be true. I never seen it so yeah I can’t really say he is right.

No offence against Italy about the earlier mentioned thing though. Italy is a nice guy and always happy to see others. He likes to help people and is also passionate about the things he loves so I can’t really say Italy is a bad person even though he has been a part of the Axis during WO II. Most people since like him though since he is such a nice person to everyone around him.  
“Nein!” Germany shouted back. Of course he doesn’t want to help her. It would have made lesser sense if he would have had helped the Belgian with the Brit who was working on her nerves. That much was for sure.” You son of a bitch stop tickling me goddammit!” Brussels shouted while pushing England on the ground. I don’t know if I am happy that Brussels is only using word now since words can leave bigger scars than hitting someone.

You can call me a coward for this but I didn’t want to find out what was going to happen next and turned my back to this whole situation and started to walk of . It was getting to much for me. I didn’t want to see England get hurt either so I desided to be smart for ones and spare me the pain of seeing this.  
I know this is selfish but making those two stop fighting is impossible and dangerous since both of them are rather violent when they are pissed.

” What did you called me? “England asked and slowly got up from the ground and this time he brushed some of the the dust of his dark green uniform. I knew that since I heard him lightl hirting his uniform to get the remaining dirt of his clothes.I don’t know why he had such a calm voice of someone who just got pushed on the ground by a girl that had barely enough fat to hide her bones under. She just happened to be skinny no one knows why she just is. There are a lot of theories about what could cause it but none as proved to be the real cause of it so I am not going to tell more about it than I need to.

” You heard me son of a bitch.” Brussels said and walked off. You may guess that I could have figured that out because of the sound that the heel of her shoes make when they hit the pavement. That was honestly the last thing I hear before I was again to far away to pick up anything that would happen there after that not that I didn’t know what was going to happen.

I may not be the smartest of all nation. I know enough of the others to know how they will react and what they will do after this. It is not hard to come to that conclusion though. Japan most likely will go home since he feels so bad about this and locks himself in his room till the next world meeting.

Brussels will calm down as soon as she is alone and will get emotional about the whole situation soon after. It’s kinda how she is. She can change moods very fast. I am actually happy that she tries to act like she does since I don’t want to meet the side she tries to hide. She told me that there isn’t much to see about it and that it is just what kind of damage the past can have on someone.

England’s reaction would be the same reaction he gave me when I said I didn’t wanted to be part of his family anymore during the revolutionary war. He started crying back then. I was shocked to see such a great nation like him crying like that on the battlefield.

I later came to realize that I meant a lot to him and that it hurt him that I could act as cold to him as I did that day. He means a lot to me to but I had always thought we had a different way of liking each other and that is why I never told him.

We actually never talked again about what happened that day and also never fixed what was created back then. That is why I don’t have a that good relationship with him. It all add up to one huge conclusion.

I am just to afraid to tell him the truth.


End file.
